dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Marron (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 5 Marron collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. Bandai *Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu Part 25 *Release date: 1994 In the 90s, a series of miniature quarter-priced rubber machine toys was released, much like the Ultimate Muscle series and coming in randomized colors. They are known as Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu and are rather hard to come by. All characters in this set came in a random color and all of them were very tiny and immobile. Marron appears once in this specific miniature set, although the same mold appears in numerous colors, such as red, green, blue, yellow, or tan. The mini rubber figurine comes in a basic stance, waving hello with one hand and a smile on her face. This Marron Keshi piece comes attached to a Krillin who is attempting to blast in a Kamehameha position. Characters included in the Part 25 Keshi series are Yakon, Pui Pui, Super Saiyan Broly, Majin Buu, Super Saiyan Kid Goten and Super Saiyan Kid Trunks, Super Saiyan Majin Vegeta, Krillin with Marron, Android 18, Mr. Satan, Super Saiyan adult Gohan, and Super Saiyan Goku with Halo for a total of 11 pieces in this set. *Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu Part 29 *Release date: 1995 These miniature gashapon figurines were released in capsule toys and incorporated 2-packs and 3-packs of characters from both DBZ and DBGT as part 29 of the Keshi series. Each capsule had 2 to 3 characters attached to a plastic base, which could be snapped off and kept separate from each other. All figurines in each capsule came in a single color, so in Marron's case, the figurine is available in multiple colors although each mold appears in a single color ranging from tan, blue, yellow, red, or green. This Marron piece portrays her holding her hands out in front of her and she comes along with Krillin and Android 18 as a triple attachment piece. These specific Keshi pieces in Part 29 are available in differentiating attachment order. Some pieces have Marron in the middle of the Keshi attachment while others have her on the very right. It is still the same figurine and mold aside from this very minor differential. It is also one of the only pieces to feature Marron at this age. Banpresto *DWC Battle of Gods Vol. 3 *Release date: 2014 This upcoming DWC series is to incorporate a few characters appearing in the Battle of Gods movie. This set was announced and images of the pieces were made available on September 5, 2013. The release date for these figurines is in February, 2014. Those included in this set are Android 18 with Marron, Beerus, Oracle Fish, Piccolo, Mr. Satan, Master Roshi, Goten, and Krillin. DeAgostini *Dragon Ball GT Collection: Your Heroes in 3D *Release date: 1996 Italian manufacturer DeAgostini (Atlas Editions) has released a 5-inch set comprising of numerous pieces, specifically limiting this slew of additions to Dragon Ball GT characters. Marron (who stood at about 5 inches) was included in this set due to her appearance in the Dragon Ball GT saga. The figurines are immobile with miniature white bases to stand on. This particular figurine's base is circular in shape as opposed to rectangular. Marron comes in her basic young appearance in GT and maintains her arms to her sides, wearing her pink outfit. The DeAgostini packaging reads "I Tuoi Eroi in 3D" which translates to "Your Heroes in 3D." Marron's piece is number 54 in this Dragon Ball GT collection. The packaging also reads Marron's name as "Marlon" as an alternate naming scheme. The figure is the only 5 inch Marron piece to feature her in her GT appearance aside from the Editions Atlas version released later. *DBGT Collection series *Release date: 2001 Italian manufacturer DeAgostini has released a 4 to 5 inch set comprising of approximately 50 characters, specifically limiting this slew of additions to Dragon Ball GT characters. The additional slew of figurines added by the Editions Atlas variation in 2001 allowed for a second Marron to be seen and was included in this set due to her appearance in the GT sagas. The figurines are immobile with miniature round black bases to stand on. The Japanese name of the character is notated at the bottom of her base along with the date of release. Marron is seen with pigtails and her she isn't wearing any shoes for this variant. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise